Nazi
There are many different types of "Nazis", if this is not the flavor "Nazi" you were looking for, please choose from this list ---- that clearly denotes it as a Nazi institution.]] is only visible from the air.]] Nazis are evil, seductive Germans who drink beer, eat sausage and murder millions of people. Even worse, they claim to have invented beer. Nonsense! America beat them in World War II and World War I-Cold War with the help of Indiana Jones and Captain America. They were trying to kill the Jewish people and take over the world — even England, for some reason — but we stopped them cold single-handedly! The majority of Nazis are also feminists and, according to Pat Robertson, homosexuals and Unitarians. Members of the Nazi Party * Adolf Hitler, some Austrian guy * Josef Stalin, wasn't he Chinese? * Ted Nugent * Charles Darwin * Fredrich Nietzsche (was not a Nazi but a fervent critic of the Nazi party and its mindless promotion of German identity) * Saddam Hussein * Osama bin Laden * Hillary Rodham Clinton * Chairman Meow * The Soup Nazi * Pope Benedict XVI * Max Mosley *Barbara Rosenkranz Nazis in Popular Culture *Indiana Jones hates these guys. Or DOES he???? *Many television channels have a morbid fascination with Nazis, such as The HitlerHistory Channel and A&E *Mein Kampf was kind of right when you think about it. Or WAS it??? *In every WWII video game, you have to kill at least 23,026 Nazis during the course of the game. Or DO you??? *NAZIS ARE EVERYWHERE!!! *Stephen Colbert once killed a Nazi and two communist BearSharks while enduring the onslaught of a whining Frenchman with only his hands-- and truth, but that's a given. Nazi Traditions Nazi traditions are, but not limited to: .]]*coff coff* *Having pancake breakfasts on Friday *Marching in goose step to disco music with tight leather pants and cowboy hats *Raping innocent white girls during the third full moon of 1st week of October *Killing girls in gas chambers *Eating Stem Cells *Tomb robbing the grave of L.T Hobhouse looking for his skull *Then re-raping a girl because Nazis are necrophiliacs. *Burying jars of change in the White House lawn. *Then Denouncing America and eating 20 pounds of bratwurst and saying how fat americans are. *Tea-Partying with bears (mainly Kodiaks) *Dancing with the chickens every night around the fire for fun. *Raping those same chickens *Killing the chickens *Re-raping the chickens because, once again, Nazis are necrophiliacs. *Editing articles on Wikipedia. *Eating souls. *Invading France and Poland, while drinking Beer. *Holding Russian Roulette tournaments with liberals. *Raping the liberals who lost Russian Roulette. *Finding "solutions" to "problems". Honorary Nazi Members * The Obamas (ridiculous claim) * Barney Frank (ridiculous claim) * The Democrats (ridiculous claim) * Socialized Medicine (ridiculous claim) * Pope Benedict XVI Nazi Trivia ''' Jack Bauer stars in the Nazi version of "24".]] *It is always useful to compare your opponents with the Nazis. The only price is that you have to be tolerant of Jews. You do not have to tolerate other groups targeted by the Nazis such as gays, gypsies, Jehovah's Witnesses, and non-Christians *Frenchmen really wanted to be Nazis, so they could pretend to be tough instead of being pussies. But Real Americans liberated them. That's why they hate us and hot French chicks love us. *Contrary to popular belief, The Gays did not invent Broadway musicals, it was the Nazis who came up with the idea first. The Gays just happen to steal it from the Nazis once they died out; as you can see in this video musical. * The Nazi leader was Adolf Hitler, who had a dumb mustache. Geraldo has a much better one, its beautiful. * Henry Kissinger is not a Nazi. *Schaefers are not Nazis. *Schneiders are not Nazis. *Spielbergs might be Nazis. *Terrorists are also Nazis. *The Nazi Party was founded by Judas Iscariot in the year 33 C.E., but it was destroyed in 1944 by America. The glorious Fifty States (plus protectorates such as the District of Columbia, Puerto Rico, Guam, the U.S. Virgin Islands, and Cuba) were led to victory by the glorious forces of George Washington. *All Nazis can speak English, but only with thick German accents. No Nazi, however, can speak American. *Ted Kennedy is a nazi. * Bush sent The Dixie Chicks to Nazi Rehabilitation. * The Nazis invented the Olympics. * Jack Bauer is a closet Nazi... Ooh he looks wunderbar in that uniform! * Hitler To Open a 5 Star Hotel! * Hitler to write "Nazi book of love" *Nazi joins AARP * Nazis love Brazil, its the Carnival * Nazis love to rewrite history and to collect antique stuff *Mickey Mouse joins the Nazi Party! * Nazis are the most meanest and rudest sons of bitches in the planet, but man they can cook a good soup! (Oh, Yeah! He is Back, Baby!) * Thomas Jefferson was a sekret Nazi * There are no Nazis in America, whoever says otherwise it is lying *Joo-nazis are real *1941: Third Reich to Arrest Dog Traitor *Never forget that if you are driving a Volkswagen Beetle, you are driving a Nazi car. Hitler invented it. *Nazis love to eat poison. *Everyday is Happy Holocaust Day. External Tubes *Nazi tricked to buy hippie t-shirts